Eliwood
"May the Moon watch over your dream and the Sun shines your morning" —Eliwood to someone that is going to sleep. Eliwood (エリウッド Eriuddo, lit. Eliwod) also known as Eli, Eri or Elias, is the main protagonist of the Etrian Doodles story. A Paladin under Freya's guidance, ex-member of the Unlimited Blade Works guild, Jolly Misfits and CO guild and currently leader of the Etrian Doodles guild. Introduction Born in Rachel, located in the Arunafetlz States in year 1988, Eliwood had always desired to be like the legendary Paladins of the Great War Ragnarok and serve his hometown. He made good friends with the Pope of Rachel, Michelle, as she always looked for him since early childhood. Prior the events of the Unlimited Blade Works Saga, Michelle used her holy powers and endowed Eliwood's soul with the essence of Freya. Not much is mentioned about the training Eliwood did in his pre-Paladin days. Some time shortly after Eliwood was promoted to Paladin, Rachel suffered an attack from the "Big Beast" Atroce, in which Eliwood and Michelle united their efforts to repel the beast but failed. Atroce with his huge sword sent Eliwood flying to Rune-Midgard Kingdom, and landed on Prontera Field. Plot Unlimited Blade Works Saga This is the start of the adventures from the Paladin Eliwood in the Rune-Midgard Kingdom. UBW Beginnings Arc This Arc is where Cheripha (Becky), Richi and Lizz are introduced. After Eliwood landed to Prontera field after the big beast attack, he was found by Asuna Yuuki and she invited him to Dewata. The Paladin, after recovering from the shock, he wanted to return to Rachel to protect Michelle from Atroce, but he was not strong enough to face him, so he needed to train to become a better protector. Having no choice, he followed Asuna and quickly befriended her. This is the first encounter with Becky as well at Dewata. Becky saw good intentions and strong inner force from Eliwood, so she quickly invited him to the Unlimited Blade Works guild; a place to help new people, and also made good friends with her and Richi as well, since he was Becky's right hand. In the following chapters, Asuna introduced Lizz to Eliwood and this is when we move to the next Arc. Best Pots Arc Eliwood developed better shield skills in this Arc, and also was the frontline in the parties along with Asuna. Lizz used her white potions to aid Eliwood as her potions were the best in the world. The UBW guild were amazed for the high potency of her potions so they helped her to gather the best materials to use. Lizz also started a bussiness pharmacy, using the funds to help the guild. Kiel Hyre Arc This is the first time when Misha is introduced in the story. Becky got a message from the Kiel Hire Academy and sent Eliwood and Richi to scout the area. The academy had supposedly haunted with ghosts and UBW investigated about Kiel on Lighthalzen. This is the first time we can see Eliwood using Devotion to aid allies in receiving the damage they should. After the encounter with Kiehl, Cheripha was badly wounded after protecting Richi from a fatal blow. This is the start of the disbanding of the UBW guild. Fall of UBW Arc There is not much information of Eliwood in this Arc, as this was heavily focused on Becky and Richi. However, it is strongly implied that Eliwood left the guild and also gave a letter to Becky stating his actions and his journey because he was strong enough to face Atroce in the next time, and he wanted to save Rachel from the beast. Becky was never seen again as she was recovering from the wounds from the last Arc and disbanded the guild, or she made us think of this way up to this point. Jolly Misfits and CO Saga After the events of UBW guild, Asuna was looking for Eliwood but instead she found Williams on Sphinx. After this event, Asuna joined the Jolly Misfits and CO guild and also made friends with Lambert but she was still looking for Eliwood. New Home Payon Arc Asuna found Eliwood in Dewata in the beach. There was no data in how Eliwood tried to battle Atroce but it is implied that he was defeated again. Asuna introduced Eliwood to Lambert, the leader of the Misfits and quickly learned the way of the Misfit, to help new people and to battle monsters to save Payon and other cities. Also this is when we first are introduced to Horo, Isi, Bubu and Skittles. Eliwood knew that he was not able to defeat Atroce alone so he needed new friends to help him defeat the beast. In this Arc is when Eliwood mastered the Shield Chain art. Sour Honey Arc The smallest Arc of all the Etrian Doodles story. This is when Eliwood developed feelings for Horo and they made a couple. The Misfits were happy with that. New Way Misfit Arc Eliwood made new friends in this Arc, including Andra, Peco and Arieth. The Misfits guild was developing into a full fledged guild and it was recognized by many people around Rune Midgard. Also, Asuna left the guild with no notice, so Lambert was worried about her and all the Misfits made a failed attempt mission to find her. This is the first time we see Eliwood with friends defeating the big beast Atroce. Eliwood reunites again with Michelle, as she found him on Payon she was seen a bit angry when she saw him with Horo, implying that she likes him. Williams made his last appearance on this Arc. Eliwood made good friendship with Peco and, while Peco was not a main character for now, it played a very important role helping the Paladin. Nunu makes an appearance but she quickly was expelled from the guild as she couldn't make friends from any of the Misfits. Middle Way Misfit Arc New Misfits appeared on this Arc, including Biss, Erel, Puko and Kiwi. This is when Eliwood is starting to have problems with the relationship with Horo. There is no much mention of Eliwood on this Arc as it was heavily focused on the new Misfits alongside Michelle. Final Way Misfit (Alyson) Arc The last new Misfits are seen on this Arc, Patty and Alyson. Eliwood quickly made friends with Alyson and they were so close. This is the second time having a problem with the Misfit guild but this time for misunderstanding, as everyone accused Alyson for interfering with Eliwood and Horo relationship. Eliwood tried his best to defend Alyson but it was hard to him to defend her while he treated every Misfit as his friend. Andra no longer wanted to be friends with Eliwood and started the first conflict between friends. Due to Eliwood's friendly and honorable nature, he still treated Andra as a friend and he just left. Eliwood made friends with Atemu, one of the higher authorities from the Rune Midgard Kingdom. It is also implied but not mentioned, that Eliwood developed feelings for Alyson. Michelle revealed that she was Asuna all the time and she wanted to take care of Eliwood, however some people like Horo was not happy to know this. Eliwood was infected by a misterious disease that disabled him from fighting, rendering him useless. This is the last time we see Eliwood on this saga. Misfit Aftermath Arc Eliwood is not present in this Arc since it was focused on Arieth and Patty. It is implied that Eliwood returned to Rachel during this time to recover from the virus. Fall of Misfit Arc Again, Eliwood is not present in this Arc but it is mentioned by Lambert. Etrian Doodles Saga Four months have passed since the Paladin's last appearance and recovered from the weakening virus. After returning to Payon, he finds his old pal Peco. Eliwood returned to fix his past with the Misfits and with Alyson. Walk with Elias Arc This is the start of the Etrian Doodles guild. Eliwood reunited again with Peco and Alyson and formed the guild. Peco found a misterious man named Augustus, who, for some reason he knew lots of information about the Misfits. Eliwood interrogated him and learned that actually he was not a Misfit. Alyson and Eliwood found out that he was Atemu, but he wanted them to keep the secret. Augustus (Atemu) started the slogan "Walk with Elias" because it sounded good to recruit new people. With this way, Fazerdaze, Doblon, Dante, 9773, Lord Eric, Chibi and Yuna got recruited to the guild. Eliwood made good friends with Chibi and Yuna. Some time after that, Yuna found Kaloh and she introduced Eliwood to him. Kaloh was introduced and made friends with Eliwood as well. This was the start of the Etrian Doodles guild. Eliwood was still looking for his old friend, Lambert. Patty, that was a Misfit, asked Eliwood if she can join the Doodles brigade, Return of the Misfits Arc Eliwood was able to meet again with the Misfits after the long time absence in the last months. He meet Lambert, Horo, Hoshi and Isi. Also, Eliwood meets again Williams, his old friend that was missing for a year ago. At this time, Eliwood recruited more friends to the Doodles; Vanun, Nekojita and Mao Kae. At this point, Eliwood finally meet Angelic, one of the higher authorities in the world, thanks to Atemu and he was very happy about that. Angelic told Eliwood about the situation in Payon and also she told Eliwood to protect his friends from the danger that was drawing near. Payon Wars Arc On this arc, we see that there are some conflicts on some characters. Eliwood was seen helping his friends on the Payon Wars Arc. Patty was struggling for a lost love and also had trouble with a girl named Regina. Eliwood, with a little help of Atemu, was able to stop Regina from hurting Patty. Also, we meet new friends: Hugo, Razy and Yumi Asakura. When Alyson first saw Yumi Asakura, she entered a panic state and she lost herself. This was the first time that Alyson was about to attack and hurt Eliwood, but this is because she was not in control of herself. As Eliwood didn't wanted to hurt her, he simply escaped. The reason for the panic state is never revealed. A week after that incident, Eliwood and Alyson talked about it. She recognized that she had to control herself and she regrets the events of the other day. Eliwood was again in touch with Lambert and the Misfits agreed on moving to another town: Ayothaya, this is to make a new start and also to live in a quiet new place, reminiscent of Payon. Some time after that, Eliwood was resting in Lutie. Alyson found him on the snow and after the differences they had before,they embrace a moment alone themselves. Eliwood reveals that, he already succeed in the misions he made himself, he resolved his past with the Misfits and also gave Alyson new friends. Eliwood was about to leave but then, after seeing Alyson to her eyes, he knew that she was struggling with evil energy, so he promised her that he will help her to return to her normal self and also, he said that they someday will marry on Lutie. Full Fledged Doodles Arc As Eliwood was wandering Comodo, as he was thinking all of the adventures he had before. Atemu was there and invited Eliwood with him. A quiet shy girl named Honey was there with Atemu and Cony. Honey quickly made friends with Eliwood, saying that she already knew the Etrian Doodles guild and also she knew the Paladin from long time ago. More information soon... The Last Sacrifice Arc No information yet. Abilities Since Eliwood took the Paladin way, he has incredible defense. He is able to withstand lots of damage and recover easily from it. Also, being a follower of Freya, it enables him to see invisible or cloaked enemies.He can sense dark and evil energy from people and he can repel it.